


Hitter's Are Supposed To Be Alone

by WriterofGotham



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer-centric, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Eliot reflects on being alone. Pre-series.





	Hitter's Are Supposed To Be Alone

The job was simple, retrieve a dictator's daughter from rebels. In and out with the girl, that was the plan, until the rebels had more fire power than they were supposed to. It seemed like I had to fight every rebel. Then when I did get the girl delivered, her father didn't pay me all I was promised. I had to fight his soldiers, just to get all my money.

Now in the states, I was enjoying some peace between jobs in one of my safe houses. I was content to lay low and pick an easy job, with a high enough pay out, for the next time I went to work. The injuries I had picked up on the last job were minor and I could patch myself easy enough.

I'm good at patching myself up. In my line of work if you can't, you have three choices: die, go to a hospital and get asked a lot of questions by some not so friendly police, or suck up the pain and stitch yourself up. I learned a long time ago that I can suck it up and deal with it. I beats dying and I made the choice for this career path years ago.

Heck, I'm old in this profession, most hitters don't live long. I wonder if I'm lucky or cursed to live with the memories of all the people I've killed. I know I'm not a good person. I think if the eighteen year old version of myself knew this is how I turned out he would have been happy to run the store like Dad wanted to me to.

I may need a job if this is how I'm spending my down time; thinking about things that won't change. I'll always have dirty hands, no amount of wishing can change that. Second chances aren't common and God knows I don't deserve one. Retrieval Specialists work alone because if anyone saw what they really where they would never stay.

The phone rang and I answer it thankful for the interruption.

"Spencer, I have a job for you. Pays $300,000.00 for retrieving airplane designs." There was a breath then he spoke again, "Interested?"

"Maybe." I replied.

"Good, my name is Victor Dubenich. I'll text you the details." He hung up.

Job's like that one, blueprints were good, hardly anyone was injured. I didn't have to kill anyone for being in the wrong place and the wrong time. I needed a change, I want to do something better than hurting people.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister wanted me to write this, she gave me the prompt, "Hitter's are supposed to be alone and not trust anyone." 
> 
> I don't own Leverage, otherwise I would write better than this.


End file.
